


Kinktober 2020 - Day 22: Overstimulation (Sansgoriel, SFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Overstimulation, Sansgoriel, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Sans has a sensory overload moment. His datemates know just what to do.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Asgore Dreemurr/Sans/Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 22: Overstimulation (Sansgoriel, SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> If I got any of these terms wrong (I am autistic, but I'm still learning the general lingo), please let me know so I can fix it!

It wasn’t just the stubbed toe that set him over the edge. No, it was all of it combined, from the stubbed toe, to the music in the background, to the fifteen conversations nearby that he couldn’t sort through, to the person giving him directions in a language he barely understood, to the feel of his clothes on his body, to the weight of the backpack digging into his shoulders, to the signs in at least three different languages that his brain could almost read, to the unfamiliar moisture in the air, to the wind on his face, and, finally, to the knowledge that he was lost without a map. 

All of that is what drove him into overwhelm. Overwhelm was what he called the state of overstimulation that he and other humans and monsters with Autism or other neurodivergent states of being sometimes reached. It wasn’t very well understood. Sometimes it would come from one environmental trigger. Other times it would take a lot of them. Sometimes something familiar, that the being in question had seen hundreds of times, could suddenly cause an overwhelm. Other times something that had always caused an overwhelm would just… not. It wasn’t acclimatation or desensitization, because it might go back to causing overwhelms forever after that. Sometimes neurotypical monsters, or monsters that were not neurodivergent, would experience it. Sometimes it would just happen in one spot. Other times it would be all over. It was confusing, and, mostly, when people experienced it they just wanted it to stop.

Luckily for Sans he had two datemates who both understood about overwhelm. They knew the signs of it in him and what to do when they spotted them. Toriel took over the conversation he had been having and Asgore, the bigger of the two, quietly moved him into a less crowded area. He also got between Sans and the sun, which cut down on the visual stimulation. For the auditory stimulation he carefully cast a noise shield around them both. That cut off almost every sound, which helped even more. 

Then Asgore set something on his head. The tactile sense of it hurt, but the rest of it helped. It was a hat, one of those touristy ones with a piece of fabric to protect the neck. It was huge on him because it was Asgore’s, but he put it on backwards to cut down Sans’ vision even more.

Slowly, all these things that Asgore and Toriel did helped him to cut down on enough stimulation that he could calm down. His nerves still felt raw, though, as did his mental state. This usually happened; he’d feel guilty for causing a ruckus and needing help while every little bit of breeze threatened to throw him into another attack. 

As they walked back to the hotel in this strange human city, Sans tried to protest needing any more help from his datemates. They calmly and lovingly reminded him that they didn’t mind helping him, and that he needed to take care of himself. This trip was supposed to be fun.

Sans sighed and slowly accepted it, not just in his mind but in his soul. That support, help, and encouragement was all he really needed right then. He was glad they knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
